Miss NotSoPerfect
by sportingchick101
Summary: “And finally Lily, how would you describe yourself in a few words?” Professor Dumbledore asked. “Honestly Professor, I would sadly say I’m a deceiving liar. ……… an actress.” She replied. Read and Review please! I need as much advice as i can get! x AU
1. Chapter 1

"And finally Lily, how would you describe yourself in a few words?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Honestly Professor, I would sadly say I'm a deceiving liar. ……… an actress." Lily replied.

Albus was a bit put off by this response but decided to put it aside. Lily was by far the best choice for Professor of Muggle studies.

Lily's POV

_Wow, you've really proven yourself a lunatic. Why on earth did you say that? Now you're not going to get the post for sure! You stupid girl. _

Most people would wonder what on earth she was talking about. This was kind, caring, loving, honest, perfect (and every other synonym you can think of) Lily. It was a few weeks after graduation and she was miserable. Her life felt over and she was sure to die lonely.

You see, somewhere in the middle comes a great man. One that is extremely rare to come across. Not only was he good looking, a sports star and top of the class, he was compassionate and had everyone else's best interest at heart. His name was James Potter. Lily's personal stalker, true love, and could-have-been husband.

It was just after their graduation ceremony, that a now mature and sophisticated (however this was oblivious to Lily) James Potter stood in front of her for the last time in what might be the rest of their lives.

"Lily, I come to you a different man. I have changed for you and have one question to ask in return."

"Far out James! Can't you see I'm busy? Sure you have changed but I really don't care anymore. Get out of my life, leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again!" Lily vented. She was (and had been for the past few weeks) in a fixed state of depression and frustration whilst she tried to decide what she wanted to do with her life after Hogwarts. She hadn't really meant anything of what she had just spat at James but she wasn't in the mood for people.

"Is that what you really want, Lily" questioned James.

"Yes! Now just get the hec out of here. Can you for once listen to me (- Lily new this was an understatement, James was always listening to her and doing what ever she said to make her happy. Hell, he even changed for her because she said he should.)?"

"Ok Lily. Good bye and good luck with the future." James said solemnly.

"Good bye James" she huffed and took her last glance at him walking off to his fellow marauders with shoulders slumped and a head hanging.

James was in love with Lily. He would do anything to make her happy. He was so in love with her that, if it meant making her happy, he would leave her alone, get out of her life and never speak to her again. As much as it pained him to do so, if she was happy, he would be happy.

**Foreword in Time to after the meeting:**

Since that day Lily had calmed down and decided to become the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts so was fairly pleased at her progress. But in saying that, I should add, Miss Evans still did not sleep at night as it was the day after graduation she realised the effects of her words and the consequences of her actions which have haunted her ever since. Lily was secretly was head over heals for James but decided to wait to tell him on Graduation Day. But, of course, fate had to step in and put her in a rotten mood which made her not only lose her friends, but the only man she had ever come to love. Too add to this she was now all alone with no friends or family (her parents had died under the wrath of Voldemort and her sister had taken it upon herself to disown her from the Evans family) but she had also ruined someone else's life, James'.

But back to those four words, a "deceiving liar……..an actress". Behind every confession is a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and read my A/N at the bottom of the page x

Place: Hogwarts

Time: 6 weeks before the meeting with Dumbledore (Or the 3rd last week of 7th yr)

Setting: A corridor

"Hey Lil"

"What now Potter?"

"We're friends right?" By this stage a crowd had started to form in a circle, knowing what Lily's answer would be.

"Pft if you say so _(some girls look devastated by this, stupid fan girls bunch of brainless bimbos they are)_ but no I do not love you and have no romantic feelings for you what so ever!" Lily replied looking around. _Yeh, the crowd's buying this. Ha, Merlin I'm good! they totally think I'm being genuine!_

"Oh Ok. See ya, then" he said deflated. He didn't understand. He had sent Wormtail to listen to the girls conversations. _I was um…. just doing it um for protective reasons. Yeh, that's right. I wasn't spying, my intentions were right._ But anyway back to his confused thoughts. Pete had come back ecstatic.

**Flashback**

"_**James! James! You'll never guess what I just heard!" Peter exclaimed.**_

"_**What? Did they say anything good?" Peter nodded madly, it was a wonder his head didn't fall off.**_

"_**Uh ha! They were creating this weeks 'what's hot and what's not' list. Oh, James, do you think my new hair do is screaming TRAGIC?'**_

"_**Of course not it's screaming I WANT ATTENTION! But that doesn't matter. C'mon mate, don't make me beg"**_

"_**Oh yeh, right, sorry. Anyway when it got to Lily she started smiling like a lunatic. This week's HB (Hot Boy) is going to be James."**_

"_**What! You hate him Lil. You think he rots your eyes…remember?" her friend exclaimed in disbelief.**_

"_**Yeh but you haven't seen him without his shirt on, have you?"**_

"_**Um no and either have you or is there something your not telling us?" Charlotte asked.**_

"_**Well maybe he wasn't completely real when it happened but still" replied a flushed Lily.**_

_**It took a while for Charlotte to understand what she meant but when she got it; "YOU are DREAMING about JAMES POTTER?? I SO knew you liked him!! OMG this is big!"**_

"_**Shhhh! Don't scream or anything." Lily said. She appeared quite embarrassed (but who wouldn't be, I'm sure people 50 km away heard)**_

Unfortunately, Peter left straight after this which resulted in him not hearing what Lily had to say next. (A/N this is the rest of the 'incident" that James and Peter don't know about)

"_**But Charlie, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I don't want him knowing. I'm going to take a good look at him for the next week or so to make sure I really like him and I will know when the time will be right to tell him how I feel."**_

"_**Oh this is great! You two go so well together and you know he's over the moon about you too Lily. Just promise me something, don't keep putting off telling him okay. Don't leave it too late because you will regret it."**_

"_**Yeh yeh I know, I will tell him when I think the right time is and nothing will stop me"**_

If only Lily knew how much of a lie this would become.

A/N So pretty much James is confused because Peter came back telling him Lily likes him heaps but when he sees her she still appears to hate him. However, Lily is really just trying to keep up appearances while she takes a 'nice, long look at him". PLEASE review!! I had heaps of hits but only 1 review- thank you to 'The Magpie Method' for that. Also look at my profile and enter the poll (It should be up and working now lol) As for the story, believe it or not, I do have a few ideas about where this story is heading now. But you'll just have to wait and read to find out what they are and keep reviewing to give me advice, ideas, opinions etc to keep me motivated

xxx Sportingchick101


End file.
